degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5490337-20150116155629
Okay, so I need your advice on this 'cos I don't know what to do? It's a long story so if you don't wanna read it, that's perfectly all right. There's this guy (he's a year younger than me) from my school, we live really close to each other, and we never really talked, but we do see each other every day because we walk the same path. He would always just give me this long stare for a while, and when I notice, he would look away. Anyway, so that's been happening for a year. All of a sudden, the guy comes up and talks to me. He asks me how's my day, and why I'm going home. I tell him I'm going home, but just to drop off my stuff and go back to school (I live very close to the school) to attend one of my club meetings, and then it turns out we're both in the same club and attending the meeting later this afternoon. So anyway, I was honestly a little creeped out because people never really acknowledge my existence at this school and out of the blue some random guy just talks to me. I kept being nice and friendly though because that's just how I roll. I go to my club meeting, and I'm in the media room, because my club is about all that tech stuff (which I never really cared about, frankly). He comes up to me and asks me why I'm not sitting at the back of the room and I tell him I sit at the front all the time. Then he just randomly says he'll sit beside me. At that point I was like, "what up with this guy lmao". He starts really boring conversations that end very easily, like asking what phone I'm using, who I'm texting or what I do as a hobby. He always asks me to elaborate. At that point, I kind of don't mind because when do people ever go out of their way to talk to me. Then he asks me if I have a girlfriend. I tell him no, and he asks me if I even like girls. I say no to that as well. He asks me if I'm gay and I tell him possibly (because I live in a country where being gay is illegal and even though I'm out of the closet I don't tell random strangers). So after the club meetings, the members are split into groups so we can take a tour around the school for the first year students to teach them how to use the tech, and lo and behold, we're in the same group. So this guy literally keeps following me around. It was so creepy. I got so creeped out, I would walk away from him, count to thirty, and he would be right beside me again. I didn't tell him off because I was afraid of embarrassing myself. It kept happening, but I just didn't say a word and soon we were back in the media room. He started telling me more about himself and summer jobs he did, and how he knows how to do magic tricks and stuff like that. I go along with it and tell him it's cool. Then, he logs into his Facebook and starts scrolling through his feed, and then he shows me pictures of gay guys he knows, and starts asking me if I find them attractive. Needless to say, they weren't my type, but then he continued, with more random inappropriate questions like whether I would kiss a guy or have sex with a guy. I just gave him a very generic answer that with consent, and over time, probably. So yeah, after that I skipped halfway through the second meeting and said I was meeting a friend and actually just went home because I don't know, to be honest. I just felt so uncomfortable. I'm just worried, like, what if he follows me again or something? Am I right in being creeped out or am I just overreacting?